


Четыре из пяти

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Странно осознавать, сколько всего она о нём не знала, и ещё страннее понимать, что, лишь ослепнув, она по-настоящему его разглядела.





	Четыре из пяти

**1**

  Ночь была тёплая, и ещё полгода назад Китти сказала бы, что тихая. Сейчас-то она ясно различала звуки, которыми полнилось всё вокруг. Шелест листвы за открытым окном, стрекот одинокого сверчка. Тикающие часы. Просто поразительно, что Китти ничего этого не замечала раньше. Раньше. До слепоты.

  Знакомые подвозили их с Уолтером домой на своей машине, случилась авария. Два автомобиля стукнулись вроде бы плавно, пассажиров лишь легонько тряхнуло. Китти совсем несильно – как ей тогда показалось – ударилась головой, набила шишку и отмахнулась от предложения Уолтера на всякий случай обратиться к врачу. Как же она потом жалела об этом! Через пару дней начались проблемы со зрением, а через месяц оно исчезло полностью. Медики только разводили руками, говорили, что в первые часы после аварии ещё можно было попробовать что-то исправить, а теперь поздно. Ей предлагали надеяться на спонтанные улучшения, мол, такое в подобных случаях иногда бывает; но это говорилось для утешения, только и всего.

  Китти поёжилась от неприятных воспоминаний и перевернулась на бок, как бы оставив их за плечами.

 

**2**

  Нельзя сказать, что она плохо помнила те первые недели, полные отчаяния. Помнила прекрасно, но если тогда часы и дни казались бесконечными, то ныне она удивлялась, как стремительно они пронеслись. Оглядываясь назад, Китти осознавала, что тот период был очень быстрым и очень пустым.

  Весь её мир превратился в сплошную тьму. Да, за тьмой были звуки, запахи, вкусы и привкусы, тактильные ощущения, но это лишь дразнило и напоминало обо всём, что она больше не увидит. Она сделалась беспомощной и испуганной. Испуг вскоре сменился озлобленностью.

  Взяв отпуск, Уолтер свозил её в Европу, показал лучшим специалистам, до которых дотянулся через рабочие связи, но вердикт был прежний: мы не в силах помочь, уже сделано всё, что можно, но Вам, конечно, никто не запрещает надеяться.

  Фэйны вернулись в Шанхай. Тьма, забравшая зрение Китти, поселилась и в её душе, обернувшись бездонной бездной. Китти чувствовала беспомощность, бесполезность, бесцельность. Каждый день тянулся беспредельной пыткой, без всяких красок, без событий, без надежд. Она почти не выходила из своей комнаты и не покидала пределы дома. От сочувствия знакомых, ради приличия наносивших визиты, Китти тошнило. Она знала: эти люди радовались, что не оказались на её месте.

  Среди навещающих была Дороти Таунсенд, как-то раз она приволокла с собой мужа. При мысли о том, что на неё, такую жалкую, будет смотреть великолепный Чарли, с которым она раньше флиртовала и уже допускала мысли о чём-то большем, Китти захотелось взвыть. Правда, она надеялась на сочувствие и искреннее участие. Но получила натянутую вежливость и плохо скрываемый страх. Чарли не виноват, многие не представляют, как вести себя с калеками – а она калека, да, калека!.. – и пугаются. Больше он не приходил, и Китти была этому рада.

  Уолтер поддерживал её всеми силами, по сто раз на дню спрашивал, не нужно ли ей чего, не может ли он как-то помочь. Она злилась ещё сильнее.

  И однажды ему это надоело. Он тоже начал злиться. Раньше она срывалась на нём, теперь и он с нею не церемонился.

 

**3**

  Единственной оставшейся у неё радостью была музыка, Китти слушала пластинки часами напролёт, с утра до вечера, иногда – с утра до утра. Всякий раз, когда пластинка «заканчивалась», приходила Хассан и переворачивала её либо ставила новую; и Китти не смущалась, если эти обязанности служанка вынуждена была выполнять ночью вместо полноценного сна. Судьба обошлась с Китти жестоко, и Китти отыгрывалась на ком только могла.

  Пока однажды Уолтер не сказал:

  - Менять пластинки ты можешь сама, у Хассан полно других обязанностей. И будь добра, перестань гонять её по ночам. От сонной служанки гораздо меньше толку, чем от выспавшейся, вдобавок, ещё немного, и она попросту уволится. А Хассан очень хорошая работница, другую такую найти будет сложно.

  Поначалу Китти онемела от заявления, сделанного столь неприятным тоном – прохладным и резким. Однако дар речи быстро вернулся.

  - А мои потребности для тебя ничего не значат? – Она бросила горький, укоряющий взгляд туда, откуда шёл голос мужа. – Или скажешь, что хорошую служанку тебе будет найти сложнее, чем новую жену?

  Такого упрёка он не выдержит, сразу начнёт извиняться и уверять, что она неправильно его поняла.

  - Может, и скажу, если продолжишь вести себя подобным образом. Но пока речь лишь о том, чтоб ты самостоятельно разбиралась со своими пластинками. Я сделаю на каждой обложке игольные проколы по линиям букв названий, чтоб читалось на ощупь. И, кстати, лучше вообще заканчивай с ночными прослушиваниями, потому что высыпаться перед рабочим днём нужно не только Хассан, но и мне. Возможно, ты удивишься, но не всем нравятся круглосуточные концерты.

  Через секунду хлопнула дверь – Уолтер ушёл. Китти закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась. Она рыдала от обиды и отчаяния, искренних на сто процентов, но нарочно делала это погромче, в надежде, что Уолтер услышит, почувствует себя негодяем и всё-таки прибежит извиняться.

  Надежда оказалась тщетной.

 

**4**

  Вскоре Уолтер принёс ей пособия по шрифту Брайля, чтоб она училась «читать пальцами», и несколько художественных книг для практики. Сперва Китти сердилась и принципиально к ним не прикасалась, но ей было нечем заняться, в том числе по ночам, когда она уже не могла слушать пластинки. Скрипнув зубами, Китти сказала, что согласна учиться; не по желанию, а от безделья. Уолтер объяснил ей всё, что узнал сам, процесс протекал не гладко, но в итоге возымел эффект. Китти освоила шрифт для слепых. И на следующий же день объявила мужу, что он принёс ей для чтения какую-то невыносимую скукотищу.

  - Выбор книг со шрифтом Брайля не велик, - равнодушно ответил Уолтер, и Китти подумалось, что он пожимает плечами, - но я постараюсь найти что-нибудь более подходящее для тебя. Какой жанр предпочитаешь?

  Он говорил с ней спокойно и размеренно, словно каждое слово выверял по линейке.

  Впечатление, будто нынче Уолтер едва её терпит. Да, она ведёт себя не лучшим образом (Китти это признавала, когда оставалась одна), но её можно понять. Она ослепла, она ничего не видит! Извините, человек в таком положении не способен излучать счастье и радость! А для Уолтера она теперь будто сломанный микроскоп, который очень хочется выкинуть, да нельзя. Конечно, одно дело - весёлая хорошенькая молодая жена, совсем другое – сломленная угрюмая калека, повод для неловкости и стыда.

 

**5**

  Похоже, Уолтеру мало было прекратить музыкальные ночи и приобщить жену к Брайль-книгам, чтоб она тихонько сидела у себя в комнате и не надоедала ему. Он решил выматывать её и днём, когда его нет дома.

  Однажды бактериолог сообщил супруге: у его коллеги есть дочь, которая играет на пианино и мечтает совершенствоваться; а Китти бездельничает с утра до вечера, так пусть поучит девочку.

  Закатить скандал Китти не успела – раздался звонок в дверь. Это пришла Элисон. Уолтер точно всё рассчитал.

  У девятнадцатилетней Элисон Фокс был противный громкий голос, в котором Китти неизменно слышалось нечто лошадиное, и ещё более противная манера разговора. Своё любимое восклицание – «Не может быть!» она повторяла постоянно, и так мерзко вытягивала слова, как бы исторгая их из неведомых горных глубин, что Китти хотелось стукнуть её по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

  Таким голосом, как у Элисон, можно поднимать покойников. Удивительно, что в дом ещё не приковыляли обитатели ближайшего кладбища с просьбой заткнуть этот гортанный вулкан. Китти осознала, до чего многогранным бывает определение «громко». Она улавливала изменения, даже когда Элисон снимала шляпку (видимо, с вуалью, слегка приглушающей голос), - для уха Китти разница становилась явной.

  Нелегко учить играть на инструменте, которого не видишь. Однако у Элисон уже имелись навыки, притом выше базовых, посему слепота не была убедительным поводом отказываться от занятий.

  Элисон не отличалась способностью понимать намёки. Даже прямой, сказанный в лоб упрёк она редко принимала на свой счёт, а если и принимала, то забывала о нём через полторы секунды. Китти не знала, что испытывает в первую очередь – злость или зависть. Здорово, наверное, живётся, когда попросту не замечаешь ничего отрицательного и не сомневаешься, что все кругом от тебя в восторге.

  Ради справедливости надо отметить, что Элисон была старательной и вдохновенной ученицей; но опять-таки её неуместный энтузиазм по поводу и без лишь бесил учительницу. Китти дивилась, что не только не придушила Элисон, но и держалась с ней вполне вежливо. Аристократическое воспитание, чёрт бы его побрал.

  А ещё Элисон была кошмарно болтлива и могла без умолку трещать о чём угодно (и с кем угодно) часами напролёт. Её искреннее, но жутко утомительное добродушие действовало на Китти угнетающе. Десятки раз Китти готова была накричать на Элисон, выгнать ко всем чертям и запретить возвращаться под страхом смерти.

  - Какого цвета волосы Элисон? – как-то спросила Китти у Уолтера за ужином.

  - Светло-каштанового.

  - Да? Я почему-то была уверена, что она блондинка.

 

**6**

  Китти очень разочаровалась в Уолтере. Она никогда не любила его, однако признавала высокие моральные качества мужа и раньше не сомневалась: на него можно положиться, если с ней что-нибудь случится, он не бросит её в беде. Да, не бросил, но обозлился и испытывает к ней раздражение, иногда приправляемое жалостью и ненавязчивым чувством вины. Такого она от него не ожидала.

  Хуже всего, что он не оставлял её в покое, будто мстя. Будто она нарочно потеряла зрение и стала обузой. Уолтер лишал жену привилегий, отказывая в комфорте и помощи, которые ей так требовались.

  Он запретил Хассан приносить еду в комнату, Китти должна была приходить в столовую как минимум к ужину (он был дома только во время ужина и не мог проконтролировать, выполняется ли его распоряжение за завтраком или обедом). Уолтер требовал, чтоб она сама себе наливала воду и холодные напитки, потому что их уровень легко определить, опустив в стакан палец, сама себе накладывала еду в тарелку.

  Как она ни упиралась, он заставил её выйти из дома. Для начала в сад, но Китти не сомневалась, что скоро муж потащит её на «открытую» улицу. Так и случилось.

  Она лишь от одного смогла отказаться категорически и безапелляционно – от тёмных очков. Содрогнулась, представив, как будет выглядеть с безвкусными круглыми линзами.

  - Лучше я просто закрою глаза.

  - Как угодно.

  Отказаться от трости не получилось, и Китти с ужасом поняла, что трость ей понадобится. Уолтер наверняка заставит её минимум часть пути преодолеть самостоятельно.

  Вновь она не ошиблась.

  Он не только отпустил её руку, но и отошёл, оставив жену одну посреди улицы, точнее, посреди парка, недалеко от их дома (они пришли сюда пешком).

  - Уолтер… - Ей хотелось плакать от обиды и страха. Она вдруг поняла, что может споткнуться и упасть от любого маленького шага и не будет знать куда падает, к чему готовиться. Она понятия не имеет, куда идти. Испуг засел в районе позвоночника и оттуда тянул за ниточки, подсоединённые ко всем частям тела. Ноги, особенно колени, и кисти рук ослабели. Ей противно было звать его и тем самым просить о помощи, но ничего другого не оставалось.

  - Я рядом, - донеслось справа.

  Китти инстинктивно повернулась на голос.

  - Не крутись, - сказал Уолтер слева. - Просто иди вперёд, дорожка ровная. Используй трость. Смелее.

  - Тебе легко говорить, - прошипела Китти. – А я лишена зрения.

  - Это только одно из пяти чувств. Остальные четыре у тебя в полном порядке.

 

**7**

  Она думала, что безудержно разрыдается, когда, наконец, окажется в своей комнате, одна. Ведь всё было ужасно, несколько раз она спотыкалась и непременно упала бы, если б Уолтер не успевал её схватывать. Наверное, окружающие смотрели с недоумением и мерзкой жалостью. С другой стороны, Китти-то этого не видела, не увидит и никогда не узнает доподлинно, так не всё ли ей равно кто и как на неё смотрит? Сегодня она окунулась в мир звуков, запахов, ощущений забытых и потому опьяняюще новых. Где-то вдалеке смеялись дети, ветер играл с листвой, в воздухе пахло кофе, сыром, ветчиной и выпечкой (вероятно, неподалёку устроили пикник), звучали отголоски разговоров о том о сём, плескалась вода в пруду, где, определённо, плавали минимум две утки. Кто-то проезжал мимо на велосипеде.

  До сих пор она не замечала, насколько обострились оставшиеся чувства в попытке компенсировать утерянное зрение. Как ни противно, Уолтер оказался прав.  
  Потому плакать она не могла. Расхотелось.  
  Веди себя Уолтер помягче, она бы даже была ему благодарна.  
  Однако он оставался в своём репертуаре. Всю обратную дорогу говорил лишь о том, что Китти делала неверно, и какие ошибки нужно учесть. В итоге пришёл к совсем уж дикому выводу: понятно, что рано или поздно она упадёт, значит, надо заранее отрепетировать падение, чтоб уметь правильно "приземляться" и минимизировать ущерб. (Разумеется, дома она уже бесчисленное количество раз на что-то натыкалась и обо что-то спотыкалась, но это совсем не то же, что потерять равновесие не незнакомых условиях.)  
  К выполнению этой жестокой задумки они приступили на следующий же день, сразу после завтрака («Хотя на дворе суббота, не будем лениться и откладывать», - жизнерадостно объявил Уолтер).

  Она приготовилась, что Уолтер начнёт её толкать и попросту ронять, однако он для начала ограничился теоретической частью, объясняя, как в зависимости от потери равновесия, от того, в какую сторону тебя повело, надо компоноваться, куда переносить центр тяжести, как именно падать и почему. Но теория мало чего стоит без практики. Впрочем, Китти зря опасалась – Уолтер придерживал её, каждое движение они отрабатывали плавно и медленно, дотошно и утомительно.

  Ей неприятны были его объятья, сухие, почти формальные. Обнимать должен человек, которому ты дорог, а не который только раздражает да подначивает тебя.

  Она неимоверно обрадовалась, когда чёртова тренировка закончилась.

 

**8**

  Зачем-то она рассказала об этих тренировках Элисон. Не жаловалась, просто упомянула под конец занятия. Наверное, надеялась если не на сочувствие, то на моральную поддержку в виде праведного гнева по отношению к Уолтеру.

  Китти прямо почувствовала, как её ученица энергично затрясла головой.

  - Надо же, какой он молодец! – вывела Элисон. – Это ведь отличная идея!

  - Отличная? – ушам своим не поверила Китти. Отошла от пианино, за которым сидела гостья.

  - Конечно, отличная, - с тем же дурацким энтузиазмом подтвердила Элисон. – Другой бы на его месте оставил тебя одну-одинёшеньку в четырёх стенах, и всё. Развлекайся, как хочется, а жена сидит у себя в комнате, не мешает - удобно. Ему проще было бы отстать от тебя, заниматься своими делами. И вообще, он тебя так любит. – («Ты-то откуда знаешь?» - раздражённо подумала Китти.) – Он мог бы спокойно радоваться, что ты от него зависишь, что тебе шагу без него не ступить. А он изо всех сил старается, чтоб ты была самостоятельной. По-моему, это отлично.

  Китти стояла, обдумывая слова Элисон и не понимая, чему удивляется больше – новой точке зрения, с которой происходящее видится совсем иначе, или тому, что в голову Элисон забрела вполне здравая и логичная мысль.

  Впрочем, Элисон не слишком надёжный источник мудрых умозаключений и имеет привычку уверенно говорить обо всём, включая (а может, и особенно) то, чего толком не понимает…

  - Ваша Хассан рассказывала, что иногда видит, как Уолтер пытается что-то делать с завязанными глазами. Ходит по комнатам, ощупывает мебель, мелкие вещи. Он пробует понять, каково тебе. Я думала, ты знаешь, а ты, оказывается, не в курсе.

 

**9**

  Той ночью Китти плохо спала. Она ворочалась с боку на бок и размышляла.

  Может, Уолтер впрямь не срывается на ней, а хочет помочь? Только методику выбрал жёсткую, и даже если всё впрямь из лучших побуждений, это вовсе не значит, что Китти возьмёт да и простит его за грубое поведение и чёрствое обращение с ней. Хотя…

  Может, в какой-то момент Уолтер понял: они оба слишком жалеют её, и если так продолжится дальше, для Китти же будет хуже. Кому-то из них двоих надо было перестать сокрушаться и начать что-нибудь делать. Хотя…

  Может, стоило придумать более мягкий метод, вместо того чтоб морально её терроризировать? Хотя…

  Может, Уолтер считал, что это единственный или, по крайней мере, самый эффективный способ расшевелить страдающую Китти? Если подумать, ведь он ни разу её не унизил, он её только злил, специально, планомерно. Злость, надо признать, стала для неё неплохим стимулом. И лишь сейчас до Китти дошло, что Уолтер почти всегда, напрямую или окольно, сообщает ей, какой на дворе день, не даёт потеряться во времени. Хотя…

  Может, она сейчас принимает желаемое за действительное, и никакого хитроумного плана у Уолтера нет. Хотя…

  Может, плана и нет, но зачем тогда Уолтеру пытаться прочувствовать на себе, каково приходится Китти?

  Может… Может, может, может. Столько предположений и ни одного доподлинного факта. Но, во всяком случае, теперь появилась хотя бы теоретическая другая сторона медали, и не стоит это игнорировать.

 

**10**

  Зазвенел колокольчик над дверью, которую Китти открыла и почти сразу закрыла, войдя в дом. Ещё до того, как растаяли подрагивающие серебристые отзвуки, к ней подошли и схватили за плечи. Запахло одеколоном Уолтера.

  - Где ты была? – Он быстро убрал ладони, но она успела уловить, что они мелко подрагивали. Его трясёт. Зато голос прямо стальной.

  - Просто гуляла, - ответила Китти с нарочитой беспечностью. Всё-таки она была довольна, что понервировала мужа и таким образом хоть немного отомстила за предыдущие обиды.

  - Просто гуляла? – переспросил он. Ой. Теперь голос откровенно злой. – Где?

  - То тут, то там, - уклончиво протянула она. Не хотелось признаваться, что за полчаса она четыре раза заблудилась и пришлось обращаться в пустоту – к прохожим с просьбой помочь. Это, кстати, оказалось не столь страшно, правда, неприятно было понимать, сколько народу проходит мимо, и быть уверенной, что некоторые находят в её беспомощности мрачное удовлетворение. Однако нашлись те, кто помог. – Немного побродила по кварталу. – Интересно, как давно он дома? Должно быть, недолго, если ещё не успел броситься на поиски. Наверное, Хассан лишь пару минут назад сказала ему, что хозяйка ушла прогуляться. – Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен. Ты всегда ратуешь за мою самостоятельность. Можешь мною гордиться.

  Уолтер не отвечал. Его дыхание было глубоким и напряжённым. Когда он, наконец, заговорил снова, ничто не свидетельствовало о волнении, но Китти не могла представить, что выражение лица у него сейчас бесстрастное.

  - Всё прошло нормально, ты не пострадала?

  - Я в порядке, спасибо за заботу, - утаить шпильку она не сумела. – Даже ни разу не упала. Опять же – можешь мною гордиться.

  - Всенепременно.

  И почему-то – честное слово, она не понимала, почему именно – после этого слова ей стало очень жаль мужа и сделалось стыдно.

 

**11**

  За ужином обвинительные нотки чудились ей даже в звучании столовых приборов Уолтера, соприкасающихся с тарелками – постукивающих ложки и вилки, ножа, «скребущего» при разрезании.

  - Прости меня, - резко отложив свои приборы, совсем не извинительно выпалила Китти. Тон её говорил: «Ладно, ладно, признаю ошибку. Доволен?!» - Мне жаль, что я тебя напугала.

  Нож Уолтера перестал «скрести».

  - Но ты ведь этого и хотела, верно? – Голос был таким же спокойным, как и пару часов назад, но прежней стали не проскальзывало. Китти знала: сейчас Уолтер не улыбается, но и не глядит на неё волком.

  - Верно. – Какой смысл хитрить? – Давай считать, что мы квиты.

  Он поразмыслил несколько секунд. Потом сказал:

  - Давай. – Коротко, прямо, без притворства.

  Затем нож и вилка снова «ожили».

 

**12**

  Шуршание газетной бумаги она запросто распознала бы, даже не водись за Уолтером привычки почти каждый вечер после ужина читать газету.

  - Прочитай мне, - попросила Китти, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.

  - Что, всё? – Его голос был пропитан лёгкой улыбкой.

  - Положим, не всё, - тоже улыбнулась Китти, - не такая я садистка, чтобы требовать долгих декламаций от человека после рабочего дня. Но послушать парочку статей было бы интересно, а то я совсем выпала из большой жизни.

  Кашлянув, Уолтер встряхнул газету и, кажется, развернул шире.

  - Итак, какая рубрика тебя интересует?

  - А какие есть?

  - Новости, политика, экономика, городская среда, муниципальные постановления…

  - Господи!

  - Не будь несправедлива к муниципальным постановлениям, - хмыкнул Уолтер, - иногда публикуются очень важные документы.

  - Ты не понял – то был вскрик восхищения.

  - Так может, мне начать с этой рубрики?

  - Не стоит. Боюсь, столько восхищения разом я не выдержу. Счастье надо дозировать. Что ещё есть?

  - Спорт, культура, светская жизнь.

  - Конечно, не столь воодушевляюще, как муниципальные постановления, но тоже неплохо.

  - Позволь, я угадаю. Светская жизнь?

  - Если ты настаиваешь.

  - Разумеется. Я ведь не усну, пока не узнаю последние сплетни о местной элите.

  - По-моему, уснёшь ты как раз в процессе узнавания. Но не волнуйся, в случае чего я буду тебя пинать, - она передвинулась на другой конец дивана, чтоб быть максимально близко к креслу, в котором сидел Уолтер.

  - Зачем сразу пинать? Разве нельзя начать с менее радикальных мер? Скажем, с тыканья пальцем?

  - Я подумаю. Читай.

 

**13**

  Она впрямь понимала, что Уолтер устаёт на работе, поэтому никогда не наставила, чтобы он читал помногу, и прежде чем вообще попросить, внимательно прислушивалась к его голосу. Если ей казалось, что мужу нужен отдых, она не заикалась о газетах. Однако очень быстро это вечернее чтение стало привычным делом, и Уолтер начинал без просьб с её стороны.

  Китти обнаружила, что её по-настоящему интересуют новости. Не потому, что она радикально переменилась, просто новости, особенно международные, были чем-то масштабным и представлялись эдаким окном в большой мир. Но и от колонки о светской жизни Китти не отказывалась; нередко её больше увлекала не сама колонка, а комментарии Уолтера, правда, она не всегда понимала, говорит он всерьёз или иронизирует. Против муниципальных постановлений Китти продолжала яро возражать, и Уолтер частенько поддразнивал её этим. Она поддразнивала в ответ, и обычно заканчивалось тем, что они оба смеялись.

  Насколько же проще всё становится, когда можно вместе смеяться. И однажды, самым простым и естественным образом, они оказались в постели.

 

**14**

  Кончики её пальцев замерли недалеко от уголка его губ.  
  - Я и забыла, что у тебя здесь родинка, - прошептала Китти. Она давным-давно перестала обращать внимание на эту родинку, а сейчас ничего не пожалела бы, чтоб снова её увидеть. И не только её. В очередной раз нахлынула горькая досада - она никогда уже ни на что не посмотрит новым взглядом, ей не дано освежить в памяти то, что стало дорого. Следующие слова Китти пролепетала с тихим отчаянием: - И я не могу вспомнить твой цвет глаз. То есть, - заставив себя приободриться, она бегло ухмыльнулась; однако бравада не продержалась долго, - я помню, что они голубые, но не получается представить, какие именно, нет ни деталей, ни оттенков. - Ну не дура ли? Нашла, о чём заговорить в такой момент.  
  Китти старательно вслушивалась, надеясь по дыханию Уолтера угадать, как у него переменилось настроение. Трудно будет винить его, если он огорчился, растерялся. Кажется, она безнадёжно испортила эту ночь.

  - Иди ко мне, - Уолтер придвинулся к ней и бережно обнял.

  Лишь прижавшись к нему, Китти сообразила, что не дышала, наверное, целую минуту. Она сделала вдох, он был глубоким, спокойным. Китти улыбнулась. Она подумала о лампе, которую Уолтер машинально включил, когда зашёл в комнату. Больше выключатель не щёлкал.

 

**15**

  Ночь была тёплая, и ещё полгода назад Китти сказала бы, что тихая. Сейчас-то она ясно различала звуки, которыми полнилось всё вокруг. Шелест листвы за открытым окном, стрекот одинокого сверчка. Тиканье часов в углу комнаты. И главное - дыхание Уолтера, совсем рядом.

  Китти перевернулась со спины на бок, прильнув к мужу.

  - Я вспомнила.  
  - Что?..  
  - Цвет твоих глаз, во всех подробностях. – Она ласково и игриво провела пальцами по нижнему ребру Уолтера.  
  Вскоре он попытался осторожно отстранить её и подняться.  
  - Куда ты собрался? - весело возмутилась Китти.  
  - К себе, - ответил он, словно речь шла о чём-то само собой разумеющемся.  
  Так и было. Прежде он всегда уходил спать к себе. И наверняка понимал, что Китти рада.

  Сейчас всё переменилось. Они преодолели непростой период (возможно, пока не весь, но самое сложное позади) и многое узнали не только о самих себе, но и друг о друге. Отношения изменились, и физические чувства просто последовали за душевными. В чём-то ещё предстоит притереться друг к другу, что-то изменить, что-то обсудить, но они теперь действительно готовы к этому и хотят двигаться дальше, вместе, по-настоящему вместе, не то что раньше.

  - Я столько ночей провела одна, - хоть Китти говорила бодро, это не значило, что она лукавила. Её рука обвилась вокруг торса Уолтера. – Останься. Можешь даже отвернуться к стенке и захрапеть, я постараюсь не обидеться.

  - Как ты себе это представляешь? – Он точно улыбался. - Твоя кровать стоит к стене изголовьем.

  Они посмеялись, затем Китти сказала:

  - Серьёзно. Если хочешь спать, я не против. Только выключи лампу, чтоб не мешала.

  Уолтер мгновенно напрягся. Китти не ожидала, что её озорное, сделанное без всякого намерения обидеть замечание так на него подействует.

  - Извини, - глухо выдавил он.

  - За что? – спокойно, с мягкой смешинкой спросила она. – Мне очень нравится мысль о том, что ты меня видишь. – Она сделала небольшую паузу. – И мысль о том, чтобы самой увидеть тебя, на свой лад. – Китти медленно, красноречиво провела рукой от его шеи до живота.

  Сказать, что Уолтер напрягся пуще прежнего, - ничего не сказать. Он не мог отказать ей в этом её желании; просто попросил:

  - Только без комментариев, дорогая, - даже не попытавшись замаскировать свои слова под шутку.

  Она иногда размышляла о причинах его застенчивости, но лишь недавно спросила себя, отчего он застенчив конкретно с ней, до сих пор? Они женаты уже год с лишним. Может, её осуждения или насмешек или чего-то там ещё малоприятного он боится особенно сильно, потому что она для него значит больше всех остальных людей?

  - Уолтер, - Китти приподняла голову, - я же не агент вражеской разведки. Почему ты воспринимаешь меня, как лазутчика, которому поручено выискивать в тебе изъяны?

  Он приоткрыл рот, но оба знали: ему трудно, неловко будет сформулировать правильный ответ, и придётся промямлить что-нибудь скомканное.

  - Тс, - Китти быстро опустила указательный палец поверх его губ. Ну, сначала промахнулась, попав по носу; в Китти и Уолтере снова шевельнулось чувство юмора, и хотя сейчас было не до смеха, обоим стало проще. – Тебе не надо ничего говорить, ты не обязан что-то объяснять или доказывать. Я только хочу, чтоб ты знал, что дорог мне, что я не собираюсь к тебе придираться. – Китти улыбнулась. – Куда разумнее искать в муже не недостатки, а достоинства. – Она оставила на его плече лёгкий поцелуй. – Тем более, в твоём случае долго искать не придётся.

  Он молча поцеловал её в макушку. Его напряжение заметно ослабло.

 

**16**

  То, что они теперь вместе спали, отнюдь не означало, что Уолтер отказался от своей программы социализации жены. Он упорствовал сильнее, чем раньше, и они с Китти разругались, когда их пригласили на приём и Уолтер согласился за обоих. Помирились быстро, но идея с выходом в свет для Китти не стала привлекательнее. Ей не хотелось снова ссориться с мужем, она сдалась, однако при каждой возможности давала понять, что ей это не нравится.

  На самом-то деле «не нравится» - слабый термин. Мысль о предстоящем вечере повергала Китти в леденящий ужас и мучительную панику. Она боялась всё-таки сорваться на Уолтере. Оттого подсознательно выбрала меньшее из двух зол и сорвалась на Элисон.

  А ведь сама попросила ту прийти, чтобы Элисон помогла ей с макияжем – в этом вопросе Китти опасалась полагаться и на Уолтера, и на Хассан. Чисто логически  у жизнерадостной девушки, пускай и безмозглой, вкус должен быть лучше, чем у мужчины, весьма далёкого от косметики, или у служанки, вполне способной недолюбливать хозяйку. Звать кого-то из прежних приятельниц Китти не хотелось, от этих куриц вместо помощи будет только кудахтанье на тему «Как же Вы решились, моя дорогая?»

  Когда макияж был закончен, Элисон со своей фирменной деликатностью пьяного слона в посудной лавке пыталась подбодрить Китти:

  - Ты прекрасно выглядишь! Все будут на тебя смотреть, и не потому, что ты слепая, а потому что ты очень красивая! Тобой обязательно будут восхищаться!

  Китти без того дрожала от страха; и нервы её не выдержали. Она накричала на Элисон:

  - Тебе легко говорить! Ты никогда не поймёшь, каково это – быть уродцем!

  - Ты не уродец...

  - Для них – уродец! И для тебя тоже! На меня все смотрят и думают, как же им повезло, что у них не так! Я сегодня стану посмешищем для всего светского общества Шанхая! Можешь ты хотя бы в честь этого заткнуться и несколько минут в своей жизни не молоть ерунды?!

  Зашуршало платье Элисон – она встала с постели, на которой до этого сидела подле Китти. Спокойно, сухо вымолвила:

  - Приятного тебе вечера. – И ушла, чуть задержавшись у кресла, на которое ранее положила какие-то свои вещи, наверное, шляпку, сумочку и перчатки.

  Когда Китти осталась одна, легче ей не стало, но жар от минувшей вспышки ещё не угас и придавал ей сил. Она явно обидела Элисон. Ну и что? Если мисс Фокс перестанет ходить к ней на занятия, это точно не будет самой большой потерей в жизни Китти.

 

**17**

  Перед началом вечера, под руку с Уолтером поднимаясь по ступенькам главного входа, Китти дрожала, как осиновый лист. Она не могла справиться с волнением и ещё не знала, что к концу приёма опишет свои переживания и впечатления одной фразой: "Оно того не стоило".  
  Окружающим от её присутствия было ещё более неловко, чем ей самой, большинство топорно сюсюкали и заваливали вопросами о самочувствии да шаблонными словами поддержки. Однако нашлись люди, разговаривающие с ней как с нормальным человеком, и это было несказанное облегчение. Так что энное количество времени Китти наслаждалась незамысловатыми, но и не натянутыми беседами. Уолтер часто оставлял её одну, и она уже поняла, что бесполезно злиться на него. Знала - он рядом и мигом подоспеет, если будет действительно нужен ей.  
  Страшно было выходить танцевать, но Уолтер надёжно держал её в объятьях, и, доверившись ему, Китти не опасалась врезаться в какую-нибудь "соседнюю" парочку танцующих.  
  Более всего её задевало не смущение некоторых гостей, а наивные попытки затаиться. "Гении", вероятно, считали, что если замереть, когда слепой человек проходит мимо, он тебя не заметит. Один экземпляр - от которого пахло знакомым одеколоном, - даже не потрудился задержать дыхание.  
  - Добрый вечер, мистер Таунсенд, - рискнула Китти.  
  И угадала.  
  - Добрый вечер, миссис Фэйн, - после небольшой паузы пробормотал Чарльз. - Как... поживаете?  
  - Чудесно, мой дорогой, просто чудесно, - ухмыльнулась Китти и пошла дальше, продолжая придерживаться стены.  
  Он, разумеется, не со зла, а от растерянности. Но до чего же это глупо и малодушно. Жалкий тип.

  
**18**

  Она сидела за туалетным столиком у себя в спальне, снимала украшения и складывала в шкатулку.  
  Ладони Уолтера легли на её плечи.  
  - Ты в порядке? - Тон был вкрадчивым и в некотором роде настороженным, будто Уолтер готовился почувствовать себя виноватым. Впрочем, оба знали: если и почувствует, политику свою не изменит.  
  Сейчас Китти как никогда была благодарна мужу за всё, что он для неё сделал, особенно за то, что делалось против её воли.  
  - Да, - она повернулась к нему. - Удивительно, до чего я себя накрутила. А на деле всё оказалось гораздо безобиднее. - Немного помрачнев, Китти вздохнула. - Зря только сорвалась на Элисон. Не стоило мне на неё кричать.  
  - Это точно.  
  - Ты слышал?  
  - Сложно было не услышать.  
  - О боже. - Китти прикусила нижнюю губу. - Надо будет перед ней извиниться, когда она придёт на следующее занятие.  
  - Если вообще придёт.  
  - Думаешь, я настолько сильно её обидела?  
  - Возможно. - Снова в его голосе ощущалось напряжение, но теперь это была не столько настороженность, сколько осторожность. - Если она всё-таки придёт, будь с ней помягче.  
  Логичная просьба, но Китти осознала, что дело не только в вежливости и извинениях. Уолтер же понимает, что она теперь будет вести себя сдержаннее и искренне попросит прощения. Тогда чего он боится? Тем более когда речь об Элисон - человеке, напрочь невосприимчивом к критике.  
  - Почему? - Китти послала пристальный взгляд туда, где, по ощущениям, находилось лицо Уолтера. - Я чего-то о ней не знаю?  
  Он промолчал.  
  - Уолтер. - Она поднялась и встала напротив него. - Что особенного в Элисон?  
  - У неё изуродовано лицо, с детства.  
  Чёрт, мог бы и подготовить к такой новости!  
  - Как?.. - пробормотала Китти, хлопая ресницами.  
  Это был абстрактный вопрос, но Уолтер подумал, что конкретный.  
  - Ей было пять лет. Мистер Фокс, её отец, оставил кабинет с домашней лабораторией открытым, Элисон добралась до реактивов и решила, как она потом рассказала, перемешать красивые цвета.  
  - И случился взрыв?  
  - Нет. То есть, не взрыв в обывательском понимании, но бурная химическая реакция. Элисон обожгло лицо.  
  - Насколько сильно?  
  - Судя по всему, достаточно.  
  - Судя по всему?  
  - Я никогда не видел её лица. Она всегда приходит в шляпке с вуалью. Снимает её, лишь когда вы остаётесь наедине.  
  - Так поэтому, - Китти указала на свои глаза, - меня выбрали ей в учительницы?  
  - Нам с мистером Фоксом показалось, что это хорошая идея. Тебе был нужен кто-то, способный тебя встряхнуть, кто-то, с кем некогда грустить. Согласись, пусть Элисон порой раздражает, зато с ней однозначно не до меланхолии. А Элисон нужен был кто-то, кто не унижал бы ей своей жалостью, вольной или невольной, кто бы обращался с ней, как с самым обычным человеком.  
  Китти прижала к губам ладонь.  
  - Господи, Уолтер!.. Я ведь ей такого ей наговорила, кричала про уродцев...  
  - Конечно, это было зря, - не стал врать он. - Но ты же не знала…

 

**19**

  В назначенное время Элисон пришла на занятие и вела себя самым обычным для неё образом. Прямо с порога объявила:

  - Я понимаю, что ты не со зла наорала на меня позавчера, так что не сержусь. Надеюсь, и ты не сердишься, если я сказала что-то не то.

  - Нет, - Китти мотнул головой, - нет, не сержусь. – Ей хотелось протараторить с неподдельным, горячим раскаянием: «Девочка моя, говори что хочешь, я больше никогда не буду на тебя ругаться, прости меня!» Но тогда Элисон всё поймёт, а зачем ей ещё один человек, жалеющий её? Таких и без Китти полно. – Но всё-таки, - продолжила она, - я должна извиниться, как положено. Прости меня, Элисон. Я не имела права вымещать на тебе свою нервозность.

  - Брось. – Она стояла близко к Китти, и та почувствовала, что Элисон махнула рукой. – Всякое бывает, не думай об этом больше. Лучше расскажи, как всё прошло!

  Мысленно Китти ни в какую не могла совместить беду Элисон с её оптимизмом, искренним интересом к жизни, общительностью, раскованностью и тем, как беззлобно девочка восхищалась чужой красотой. Но сама Элисон совмещала, вот что главное. Она заслуживает уважения и немалого. Элисон, пожалуй, сумеет добиться большего, чем многие так называемые нормальные люди.

  - Если честно, как-то никак.

  - В смысле?

  - Этот вечер не стоил и десятой доли моих страхов. Мы с Уолтером потанцевали, я выпила недурного шампанского, поговорила с несколькими приятельницами. О, а когда я проходила мимо вице-консула, он попытался спрятаться, то есть притвориться, что его там нет.

  - Не может быть! Он что, совсем идиот?

  - Не знаю. Может, надеялся, что из-за музыки я не услышу его дыхания.

  - А ты услышала?

  - Да.

  - Не может быть!

  - Честное слово. У меня теперь слух гораздо лучше, чем был раньше, острее, чем у большинства людей.

 

**20**

  - Полагаю, ты поступила верно, - сказал Уолтер, когда они ужинали вдвоём. – Я не обещал мистеру Фоксу держать, - он помялся в поисках деликатного термина, - состояние Элисон в секрете от тебя, но, честно говоря, это подразумевалось по умолчанию.

  - Чувствуешь себя обманщиком? – поддразнила Китти.

  - Немного.

  - Серьёзно?

  - Да.

  Китти вздохнула.

  - Твоя совесть не доведёт тебя до добра.

  Раньше она не подозревала, до какой степени у него развита эта черта характера. Странно осознавать, сколько всего она о нём не знала, и ещё страннее понимать, что, лишь ослепнув, она по-настоящему его разглядела. Было время, когда только он стоял между ней и темнотой. Не в самом положительном образе, вообще-то, но по-другому было нельзя. И именно Уолтера надо благодарить за то, что теперь темнота для неё не главный наполнитель жизни, а ненавязчивый фон, за которым происходит множество разнообразных событий, и на который не обращаешь внимания.

  - По-моему, у тебя нет причин переоценивать мою совесть.

  Этого Китти и боялась – когда самое тяжёлое осталось позади, Уолтер засомневался: а обязательны ли были те суровые меры, а вдруг получилось бы без них, более плавными методами достичь тех же успехов?

  Не получилось бы.

  - А по-моему, именно совесть сейчас гложет тебя. И напрасно. Ты сделал то, что должен был сделать. Не буду отрицать, что о некоторых моментах мне не очень приятно вспоминать, но это меньшее из зол, и давай, наконец, оставим его позади.

 

**21**

  Сначала это создание было для Китти головокружением и утренней тошнотой, потом движением в животе – сперва словно где-то глубоко, но со временем «ближе» и сильнее. Потом часами боли и страха, а потом – звонким плачем и победоносным возгласом доктора: «Девочка!». Сейчас она была сопящим тёплым, почти горячим комком на руках, завёрнутым в ткань (пеленку или одеяльце).

  Уолтер полусидел сзади, немного накренившись наискосок, уткнувшись в плечо Китти подбородком, одной рукой обнимая её, другой осторожно поглаживая малышку. Китти не требовалось слышать голос мужа, чтобы понимать, в каком он диком восторге. Счастье Уолтера она ощущала всем своим существом, и оно перемешивалось с её собственным счастьем.

  - Она спит?

  - Нет, смотрит прямо на тебя. – Он улыбался, и Китти полжизни готова была отдать, чтоб увидеть эту улыбку.

  - Какая она? – Она не в первый раз провела пальцами по лицу дочки, но из боязни нечаянно навредить опять сделала это невесомо.

  Секунду Уолтер колебался между отцовской любовью и научной объективностью. Победило первое:

  - Она прекрасная. Совершенно изумительная. – Но второе не сдалось без боя. – Хотя, с отёками, несколько лиловая и в складках. Это нормально для только что родившихся.

  Китти рассмеялась, сильнее опираясь на него, потом спросила:

  - Всё же, как мы её назовём?

  Они много раз обсуждали имена для будущего сына или дочки, но не остановились на чём-то конкретном.

  - Понятия не имею. Это не тот случай, когда имя, что называется, написано на лбу.

  Им понадобилось больше суток, чтоб определиться. Порой казалось, что в мире нет имени, достойного их бесценного сокровища. А иногда, наоборот, хороших имён подбиралось слишком много, чтобы выбрать всего два подходящих. Но в итоге девочку назвали Эмилией.

  Оба родителя согласились, что это прекрасное сочетание – Эмилия Элисон Фэйн.

 

**22**

  - Нервничаешь?

  - Нет. – Китти дёрнула подбородком. – Ладно, немного.

  - Я тоже. – Уолтер взял её за руку, и Китти с благодарностью сжала его ладонь.

  До чего неудобные сидения в коридоре – металлические, с резкими углами. А ведь приличное учреждение. Одно из самых приличных в Лондоне и всей Британии. Уолтеру пришлось задействовать какие-то невероятные знакомства (о существовании которых Китти и не подозревала), чтобы добиться приёма у здешнего светила медицины. Про этого профессора ходили легенды, он многим вернул или хоть частично восстановил зрение.

  Ясное дело, все случаи разные, нельзя заранее ожидать безоговорочного успеха. Но надеяться на него можно и нужно. Далеко не впервые Китти показывали специалисту, и пусть ни один визит не закончился успехом, тепло надежды само по себе дорогого стоило. Китти удивлялась, что потом не приходило разочарование. Абсолютно естественная штука – расстроиться, когда чаяния не сбываются, однако с Китти такого почему-то не случалось. Уолтер расстраивался больше неё.

  Уолтер. Он и Эмилия были не единственной, но главной причиной, по которой Китти хотела снова стать зрячей. Она страстно и страшно мечтала увидеть мужа и дочку. Но если всё-таки не получится, ей для счастья достаточно уже того, что они у неё есть.

  Двухлетняя Эмилия сейчас была в доме Гарстинов, под присмотром дедушки с бабушкой. Они, как и прочие родственники, друзья и знакомые, уверяли, что она воистину очаровательный ребёнок. «Хорошенькая, как мама, и спокойная, как папа», - резюмировал мистер Гарстин не далее как сегодня утром.

  - Пообещай мне, что не будешь сильно переживать, если на сей раз тоже ничего не выйдет, - негромко попросила Китти.

  - Я могу пообещать, - в голосе Уолтера сквозила не очень весёлая усмешка, - но выполнить обещание будет куда сложнее.

  - Какой же ты у меня славный, - с нежностью и не без толики юмора произнесла Китти.

  - Не расхваливай меня слишком сильно, не то я зазнаюсь и испорчусь. – Теперь тон выдавал не усмешку, а улыбку.

  - Намекаешь, что я редко тебя хвалю?

  - Могла бы и почаще. - (О, как ей хотелось увидеть лукавое и весёлое выражение, которое – они ничуть не сомневалось – в эти мгновения было на его лице!) – Последний раз, насколько помню, был ещё в Шанхае, на свадьбе Элисон. С тех пор ни единой похвалы!

  - Неправда!

  - Ну, я не считаю всякие мелкие одобрения.

  - Доктор Фэйн, у Вас мания величия!

  - Вот, а могла бы просто признать своё упущение и сказать какой-нибудь масштабный комплимент!

  Они смеялись, когда дверь кабинета перед ними открылась. Благоухание женских духов, которое прочие люди воспринимали как лёгкий аромат, для Китти стало сильным запахом. Секретарь или, скорее всего, медсестра вежливо обратилась к ним:

  - Миссис Фэйн, мистер Фэйн. Проходите, пожалуйста.


End file.
